


Backstage

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Casual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo's tailoring skills are repeatedly requested for. And now, he knows why. (Comic)





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micksgotkicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Micks, I hope you enjoy this silly little thing! :D It was very fun to make! ♥ Happy holidays!!!
> 
> I forgot to add that the prompt that inspired this comic was made by Mcmanatea!!! 💖


End file.
